


I will never leave you

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Mileena lies alone, bloody and broken in outworlds prison, hopeless until her lover enters her cell.
Relationships: Mileena (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I will never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

Mileena let out a grunt as another blow was thrown at her face. The scent of blood filled the air around her, she weakly looked up. The vile prison guard sneered at her lack of response to the beating. His cold grey eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, well it wasn’t as if most people believed she even had a soul.

Running her tongue through the inside of her mouth, feeling her teeth. She could taste the blood expelling from the broken skin holding her teeth. Her amber eyes refused to look up at her assailant. The guard took this as a sign of weakness and raised his fist for another blow when a commanding voice flooded through the air.

“Step aside.” You demand, stepping into the infernal prison. Its scents hit you like a stampede, you almost stopped to gag. The guard ushered his gaze down.

“With respect, lady (Y/n) nobody is allowed to see the prisoner.” He informed her. The woman sighed, disappointed, before suddenly flinging her hand in the man’s direction, allowing a beam of light to knock him down. The man immediately fell unconscious.

You looked over to see the state of your lover. She hung down weakly, each wrist shackled to the wall, stretching out her already damaged muscles. Her knees were bare and bloody, digging into the filthy floor below. Her entire body was covered in untreated wounds that you could already tell were infected.

Soft footsteps approached the clone, stopping as you knelt. Softly wrapping your fingers around her chin, you lifted her face. Her amber eyes stared weakly back. “You shouldn’t be here. Go.”

Her dead voice was like a bullet to your heart. You stared at the warrior princess, fighting the tears in your eyes. “Not without you…”

A weak bark of laughter leaped from her throat, “I’m dead weight (Y/n), besides, you take me out of this wretched place, that so-called Kahn will execute you right beside me.” Her gaze became dark, “go, leave me. I have nothing to offer you. No throne, no strength, and no beauty.”

“Do you not still love me?”

She looked up, started, “w-what!?”

Staring into her eyes, you spoke loud and clear, “you claim to not have anything to offer me, yet the only thing I require is your affection, Mileena.”

“After all this? You still want me…? I’ve failed in every aspect, I couldn’t take the throne, couldn’t defeat that pretender, couldn’t prevent getting captured and I couldn’t stop…” emotions leaked from her eyes, tears were even starting to form, “I couldn’t stop my allies from manipulating me!”

“Mileen-“

“Rain! Tanya! Reiko…!” Her voice almost broke at the mention of her past “lover”. The man who had led her to bed, “love” her, only to use her for his gain and leave her. “By the unholy flesh pits, I’m pathetic.” She spitefully laughed.

You had to stop the tears from erupting from your eyes as you lean forward, undoing the shackles around her wrist, allowing the woman to fall on top of you. She was too weak to sit up. Hands placed themselves on Mileena’s knees, traveling up to her thighs. You grabbed them and hoisted her up onto your lap so her knees were on either side of your hips, facing towards you.

Resting your forehead against hers, you spoke. “Mileena. I love you. Not Kahnum, not Shang Tsung’s creation, not Shao Kahn’s daughter, not Kitana’s clone, I love you Mileena.”

Mileena let out a shaky breath, “you would dirty yourself, laying with a half breed mutt?” She asked spite pointed at herself.  
A slight smirk appeared on your lips, “I would dirty myself with you, and only you, my love.” You leaned forwards, placing a kiss on her bloody lips. The woman on your lap desperately leaned forward absorbing as much of the interaction as possible. You felt a warm muscle swipe across your lips.

Mileena begged to enter. You hesitated, she was unfocused and desperate, there was a high probability that she could accidentally bite off your tongue. Yet, you decided to give the princess what she wanted. You opened your mouth, allowing her to explore your wet cavern, you noted how her teeth dangerously rested on your lips. You did your best to keep your tongue away from Mileena’s mouth as the woman continued.

But, like all good dreams everybody must wake up eventually. You broke apart, desperately panting for air, Mileena more so than you. You stood up, allowing Mileena to lean on you as you headed towards the secret tunnel exit, “now, let us make haste, and I promise I’ll never let this happen to you again.”

Mileena smiled weakly, “and I promise to make sure you are happy for as long as we both shall live, (Y/n).”

You playfully snort as you open the passageway, taking Mileena inside and closing the door behind you, “was that a proposal, my love?”

She smiled again and looked at the stone ground as you walked further to freedom, “perhaps…”

Blood rushed to your cheeks at the thought, “well, if so, I accept, for as long as we both shall live.”


End file.
